cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Vaporizers
There recent growth in vaporizers online has made this piece of technology the number one fastest growth medical devices for marijuana users. There are many reasons why you would want to buy a marijuana vaporizer, here to explain all the benefits to owning your own vaporizers and the health benefits that are associated with inhaling vapor as you'd do less damage on your cardiovascular system. There are numerous types of vaporizers you can buy online. If you're a true vape enthusiast, you'd consider buying the many different types of vaporizers for sale when you finally decide which type you're looking to buy. You first should consider some things before you make a purchase. Heating, materials, element, size, portability. The most important thing you should consider when buying a new vaporizer online is the type if heating element you'll be using. The first thing you should bring up is if you want to use convection heating or conduction heating. Convection heating is the more popular type of heating elements used in a vaporizer and basically what that is, is forced air blowing up against a heating coil that gets really hot and the hot air crystallizes your materials into vapor. This is the most safest way and best way to use a vaporizer cause users get increased potency in the vapor and more carcinogens are filtered out so you'll be using a safer method without risking many different types of toxic materials to inhale as opposed to using conduction heating. Conduction heating would be a different way for you to vaporize your waxy oils, dry materials or liquids with the direct contact of heat onto your substance as it will get hot enough to emit vapor. The problem with conduction heating is the lack of circulation it forces without a fan blowing out. Users in many cases would have to constantly stir or shake their vaporizer to evenly vaporize all of their dry materials. This is a downfall that conduction vaporizers utilize since there isn't many features you can use to help yourself have a better vaporization experience. Vaporizer Styles Whip-Style There are many different vaporizer styles you can use and one of the most common vaporization styles is a whip type of vaporization. Usually desktop vaporizers use whip-style vaporization. Vaporizing this way provides the benefit of not having hot air circulate straight into your lungs. The vapor has more time to cool down before you fully inhale. Whip-style vaporizers can be a hassle sometimes since it requires more pieces to function your vaporizer which, will bring up the cost of maintenance once required to invest in your vape. Balloon Style Balloon style are better when you're looking for unique features of filtration. They provide better quality vapor since the active ingredient will remain afloat in a gas. By this happening, you're allowing the vapor to build quality since carcinogens are being pushed down and stuck as residue on the bag. Only a small percent of carcinogens will stick and pass through the vaporization process. The unique thing about balloon style vaporization is the part where you can actually trap vapor inside the balloon once it is filled and have a valve switch hold the vapor inside at your control. Some vaporizers that are the best for this are "Top dawgs" such as the Volcano Vaporizer. Handheld Style These are the smaller and easier to use vaporizers. Handheld or pen vaporizers are perfect for vaporizing on the go. You don't have to worry about people lurking around to see what you're up to, these units are usually very discreet and no one would even know how to look for your herbal vaporizer. The benefit to pen vaporizers is, they're very quick to heat up at optimal temperatures. There are many more downsides though, many pen vaporizers cannot use LED and precise temperature control settings. This will make it harder for you to vaporize unique strands of cannabis without risking combustion. As long as you use glass ceramics for your screens, you'll greatly reduce the risk of combustion. With pen vaporizers, it is best to use heat conductors to control the amount of heat flowing to your herbs. Conclusion When looking to buy any vape, be sure to do your homework. Don't always trust reviews on the retailers websites. These can be faked and untrue. Just search for portable vaporizer reviews, and find a independent person/site that test these products for a more accurate review or compare vaporizer prices online. More info A vaporizer is a device used to extract for inhalation the active ingredients of plant material, commonly cannabis, tobacco or other herbs or blends. Vaporization is an alternative to smoking which avoids the production of irritating, toxic, and carcinogenic by-products by heating the material so its active compounds boil off into a vapor. No combustion occurs, so no smoke or taste of smoke is present. Vapor ideally contains virtually zero particulate matter or tar, and significantly lower concentrations of noxious gases such as carbon monoxide. Vaporizers contain various forms of extraction chambers including straight bore, venturi or sequential venturi and are made of materials such as metal or glass. The extracted vapor may be collected in a jar or inflatable bag, or inhaled directly through a hose or pipe. With little to no smoke produced and cooler temperatures, less material is required to achieve a given level of effect. Hence, the irritating and harmful effects of smoking are greatly reduced or eliminated, as is secondhand smoke. In comparison to other drug delivery methods such as ingestion, vaporization offers the advantages of rapid onset of pharmacological effect, direct delivery into the bloodstream (via the lungs), and more precise titration such that the desired level is reached and not exceeded, enabling consistent and appropriate dosage. Vaporizers have been growing in popularity since the mid-2000s. The Volcano Vaporizer is regarded by some as the best vaporizer available today. However, it is also the most expensive, costing over $500, and the Silver Surfer Vaporizer is 1/3 the price, made with flavourless material, and much simpler. There are numerous other quality vaporizers available in the range of $150-$250 from companies including Arizer and Iolite. It's a good idea to read some vaporizer reviews before deciding which one to purchase. See Also * Bong * Chillum * Pipe